


Between

by izzyb



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is right in their small part of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

All is right in their small part of the universe, at least for now, Sulu thinks, glancing over at Chekov sitting next to him at the console.

Tonight there is a lack of misunderstandings, hurt feelings, sex pollen, explosions, and death. Their shift on the main bridge is uneventful, allowing Chekov and Sulu to return to the helmsman's room in record time, Chekov happily leading the way and turning around only to urge Sulu to walk faster.

"When is the last time you have felt this free, Hikaru, this light? This happy to be alive?" Chekov's good humor is infectious and Sulu takes the offered hand and feels himself laughing as he is pulled along the corridors of the ship.

They enter his room and Sulu does not even wince at the messiness left this morning after throwing on a uniform quickly to make it to Alpha shift. Instead, he pulls off his gold shirt and then Chekov's while kissing him thoroughly, breaking his mouth away only so it can go over his head. Chekov squirms under his touch and nips at his lip when his arms become stuck in his uniform shirt.

"Wait, wait! I want to do you!"

"No, it's definitely my turn after last night." Chekov blushes pink under Sulu's knowing look. Sulu had only done what was asked of him, but the remembrance of how he begged so prettily when tied up causes Sulu to smile slowly, enjoying the flush spreading down Pavel's bare chest. He finally removes the shirt, rubs his cheek against one of the stiffened nipples and then bites it into submission.

He walks Chekov over to the bed and falls over on top of him, kissing down his chest and stomach to undo his pants.

"Are you aroused, Pavel?" He asks, knowing how much the words turn him on. "How long have you been like this?" He touches him where it does the most good and is rewarded when Chekov arches off the bed into his hand.

"Since—since you started messaging me on the bridge and told me how much you wanted to fuck me." Boredom had reared its head and caused him to entertain himself in interesting ways. Rather than whisper and be overheard by the bridge crew, he used their private network on the ship's computer to send him messages. The words had started innocently enough with _what are you thinking about?_ and ended up with _I wish you were on your knees in front of me right now, damn the audience._

Sulu pushes down Chekov's trousers and boxers and works on licking a stripe up his cock. He sucks briefly at the head in response to Pavel's whispered "fuck"—he loves it when Chekov uses English profanities. Chekov groans, pulling at his hair. "Please, Sulu."

He rewards the please—he also loves politeness after all—by taking him fully in his mouth and dancing his fingers around his balls. Chekov is spewing out Russian now, which is sexy as hell, but he still leans forward and put his fingers in his mouth to halt the litany of words.

"English, Ensign." He grins at the wounded look Chekov gives him, but turns his attention back to the task at hand, sucking a little harder and sliding his spit-slicked fingers inside him. He enjoys the feel of him in his mouth and how tightly Pavel's clutches him as he moves the in and out. Hands clench tightly in his hair as he gets close, and Sulu puts his thumb and index finger around the base of his cock to stop him before he comes.

He leans back on his heels, pleased with himself. Pavel pleads for relief with those wide eyes, almost causing Hikaru to lean down and suck him until he screams. "I want you to come when I am inside you," he explains. "Hands and knees."

 

Pavel acquiesces, moving over and spreading his legs further, ready to be taken. Sulu uses lube this time, slicking him up and getting him ready. He taps Chekov's prostate and the younger man arches his back in a way that reminds Sulu of just how flexible he is. He replaces his finger with his cock, sinking in deep and fast, probably too fast, but Chekov does not seem to mind. He pushes his hips back into him in response, letting out a heartfelt groan.

"Finally," Pavel moans into the pillow.

He moves in and out then in a fast pace, pinching nipples, tugging on his cock, nipping the back of his neck.

"Love this, love you, so hot." His words are not eloquent. Chekov says some back to him in that accent of his that becomes more pronounced the more involved he becomes in the process.

Chekov gives in and pulls at his own erection, hand pumping in time to Sulu's thrusts. He cries out as he comes, muscles clenching around Sulu, who grits his teeth at the sensation but manages to thrust once, twice, three times before spurting inside and collapsing on his back.

He feels warm lips brush his for a brief second before Chekov almost immediately bounces up, most likely excited to surf the interspace network for his interest-of-the-day and spout off meaningless facts about it to Sulu until he becomes frustrated and drags him back to bed. Sulu groans and put his arm over his eyes. Next time Chekov could do all the work and he could be the one left with the energy. He lays there for a while, listening to Pavel's chatter before he takes his arm off his eyes to study the look of concentration on Pavel's face.

He glances up from the screen. "What?"

"Nothing—just happy."

Pavel's eyes light up and he smiles at him before turning his attention back to the words on the screen. These moments of calm between the ones of danger and death are necessary for their sanity. Sulu realizes this and stands up, preparing to listen for a while before pulling Pavel back to bed to remind him of this fact.


End file.
